<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lock down with the Librarians by debbystitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624856">Lock down with the Librarians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches'>debbystitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob "Jake" Stone/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lock down with the Librarians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake, Ezekiel and Cassandra had designated areas of the Library to hang out in.  Covid-19 had made Baird and Flynn close down retrievals.  The book even knew it because a page had not moved in months.  Ezekiel was busy doing computer things, helping out his friend Hardison and writing elaborate code with Babe Spencer.  Cassandra had created a lab to help with curing the virus or at least getting a vaccine ready.  That left Jake to cook, write and play his guitar.  Several times he tried to use the portal to just get away, but the wonder couple just wouldn’t let him get away.  It’s like the two of them never slept. Jake had turned to social media.  The dregs of unintelligent people.  <em>My sister is going to laugh at me. </em>He thought.   Facebook was for family; Twitter was for his favorite celebrities and those he couldn’t find on Twitter were on Instagram.  <em>Okay that was the big three for the “old folks.”</em> Hell Jake was just 40 he looked like he was 30 and if he could get out of this dam Library, he could attract women as young as 20.  If he put on that smoldering bad guy look, he could melt panties everywhere and he knew it. So, when he discovered Sunny’s profile after touching base with some musicians he knew, well, he was intrigued.  Sunny was a 39-year-old mother of triplet boys, all in college.  She lived with her dad and had a housekeeper.  She was born and raised in Oklahoma, her late husband had been stationed at Camp Pendleton, so she stayed in California to raise her kids.  She had a house on the beach in Carlsbad, California.  <em>ON THE BEACH. </em> Jake made the decision to go see her last week.  He packed a duffle, grabbed his guitar and opened a portal to Oklahoma.  Then Flynn stopped him.  <em>Darn that man</em>, he could make Jake obey too.  <em>It’s like Flynn and Baird had some sort of, duh, magic. Not like Jenkins.</em>  Jake could always circumvent Jenkins but those two. Jake did what they told him.  Jake was so frustrated. </p><p>They had been trading emails, messages and calls for weeks.  She was an artist, he told her he was writer and musician.  On video calls he would play for her.  In late night talks she would send him pictures of the newest piece of art.   She had a flair for writing too. He loved it when she would paint a picture with words.  He found himself taking phrases she used regularly and putting them with the strum of his guitar and a back beat.  He was playing the track in the background when he sent her a video of himself relieving pressure.   She returned the favor with her own video.  Jake had to get out of this building.  He was <em>going to go crazy if he couldn’t get his hands on this woman by his birthday.</em>  So far, he had been with her on trips around Oklahoma, to fishing holes and monuments off the beaten path but never in person.  He had tried, oh he had tried.  Each time he said “I’m going” he would call her back and say the lock down was stricter around him.  It was too.  Baird and Cassandra kept themselves informed.  When the book moved on Saturday, everyone was excited.  When the relic kept moving across I-40, Baird said it had to be stationary for them to go get it.  When it arrived in Carlsbad at about the same time Sunny had.  Jake panicked and ran to his section of the Library.   Hiding in the Ark, Jake thought.  He was petting a gilded Chinese dragon and talking to himself.  <em>What could she have that set the book off like that?  She had packed up her cousin’s business and brought it back with her, what did she have?  </em>Ezekiel came to find him.  “Listen mate, we have a solid lead and more information on the relic.  Get this it’s a sewing machine.  The first patented machine from Issac Singer.”  “Of course.” Jake groaned.  <em>That was her business, stitches.</em>  Cassandra ran up adding to Ezekiel’s message.  "She has knitting needles of a Greek God too and the first crochet hook made from a tree in the garden.  THE Garden."  <em>This was going to break Sunny’s heart.</em>  Jake was going to lose his love.  <em>How could he prevent this?</em>  Could he really put his wants and needs before the Library?</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning babe.”</p><p>      Jake wrote Sunny early Tuesday morning.  She was up designing a quilt her status said.</p><p>“Hello, my love, what are you up to?” </p><p>“I’m going to come see you, is that okay?” </p><p>“Sure, when?” </p><p>“I should arrive Wednesday.” </p><p>“Oh honey, I won’t be here.  Dad and Margie are going to go with me to see a cousin.  He’s having a midlife crisis birthday party.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, I’ll still be there when you get back.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful.  Do you need a place to stay?” </p><p>     Jake told her no he had it covered. </p><p>“Are the boys going?” </p><p>“Nope it’s adults only.  Meaning cousin generation and older.  Wish you could come with me.” </p><p>“Maybe I can meet you there.” </p><p>The conversation went on and Jake had a plan now he just had to convince the team his plan would work. </p><hr/><p>“Com’on Baird, this sounds perfect.  The house will be empty, and Jake can keep his cover.”  Cassandra and Ezekiel said together.  <em>God this sucked,</em> Jake was the odd man out.  <em>Ezekiel and Cassandra, Flynn and Baird.  Jake and who, the Chinese lion?  Jake and Sunny.  She handled relics.  she wrote fiction.  She would understand.  Or Jake could quit. His relationship was doomed.  </em> In the end, Flynn and Baird agreed and the minute Sunny and her little crew left, the Librarians were out the portal on the house for sale down the street and breaking into Sunny’s place.  Jake took her bedroom on the first floor.  The smell of her in the room made him instantly hard.  He helped the others locate the sewing machine in her work room.   Replacing it with a replica that Jake had fashioned, they set out to find the hook and needles.  After tossing the place twice, no one could find the pieces. </p><p> </p><p>Reporting back to the Library, Jake checked the book.  The three pages showed that the hook and needles were on the move again.  “She’s on her way to the party. I’m going to retrieve them alone this time.  This is a family gathering no kids are allowed.”  Ezekiel and Cassandra were going to protest but he said.  "She’s the youngest of her generation.  No one younger than her can go."  That left Flynn and Baird out too. Waiting until the items stopped moving Jake took the replicas and stepped through the portal again.   This time he was around the corner of a car rental.  Jake rented a 4x4 and followed directions out to The Breeze Brew Farm.   Meant to be a brewery with locally grown ingredients, The Breeze turned into a brew pub and vineyard too.  The 250 acres had a secluded swimming pond half a mile from the main house.  Jake pulled up to the party just shortly after sunset.   </p><p> </p><p>The same question “Who’s that?” rippled in and around the lake.  Sunny looked up from blowing up a floatie for her dad.  Jake had stepped past the lights of the picnic tables and was accosted by one of the cougar cousins.  The redheaded knock out, Charity, approached Jake.  She had the looks of a super model in a designer bikini and wedge sandals that made her 6 inches taller than Jake.  Her valley girl accent made him smile.  “Hello, was someone expecting you?  And if you say yes, will you tell her to go pound sand and let me have you instead?”  Jake chuckled softly then turned back to the dark lake.  “I’m here to meet Sunny.” He answered.  Sunny’s name rippled back through the crowd and Sunny inhaled a bug.  In the hurry to get to Jake she vaulted over two aunts on low loungers and pushed an uncle away from the beer cooler between her and Jake.   Just as she was about to make it to him, she missed a step and landed in a heap at his feet.  When he helped her up, he could see she had a cut on her chin, scraped elbow and palm and there was a bruise blooming next to her knee replacement scar.  </p><p> </p><p>Jake helped Sunny limp back to the lighted area of the picnic tables.  Aunts and uncles handed him first aid kits, baggies for ice, cold bottles of beer and clean napkins.  Within minutes Sunny was patched up and in her chair near her travel trailer.  Jake sat in a chair facing her but where he could touch her leg or hand.  “I’m sorry I was so late.” He finally said.  Charity came up to sit beside him.  <em>Her bikini top had gotten smaller in gap of time. </em> “s’okay Jake muh love, Sunny here has been cooking all day so she wouldn’t have been around.” Sunny finally finding her voice replied to Charity, “Well unlike most of the people here Char, Jake told me he likes to cook, <em>so he would have probably helped instead of getting in the way.</em>”  Charity huffed.  When she inhaled the cups of her top slid lower.  Jake could see from the corner of his eye, but he was not about to really look.  He wanted to be with Sunny.  “So, Jake, thank you for coming.  This can count as our first date.”   Jake smiled so big at that Charity sulked.  Jake took Sunny’s un-scraped hand and kissed the knuckles, then the palm.  His eyes smoldered in deep blue pools of heat as he met Sunny’s gaze.  Sunny stammered on.  “Dad and Margie are staying in the cabin over there.  There’s a hammock on the front porch or you can camp out in the truck.  The back seat flips over.  “Gee cuz,” Charity interrupted.  "If he drove from out of state for me, <em>he would be in my bed tonight.</em>”  “Well Charity, that’s why you have been <em>married four times</em> and I haven’t.”  Jake kept looking at Sunny.  “I’ll be fine.  I brought a tent, but maybe it would be safer if I locked myself in my SUV.”  Sunny smiled in agreement.  Charity huffed away.  <em>Alone at last.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Jake, I’m in no shape to entertain someone in my bed but there are other places to sleep in my trailer.  You’re welcome to stay with me.”  Jake thought about being able to replace the artifacts with the fakes and agreed. They talked about their drives and the food and drink.  When the mosquitoes started attacking, Jake followed her instructions and put out the repellent and brought out the spray.  Laughing and swapping song lyrics, the two of them sat under the awning of the travel trailer watching the family wander around.  “That’s my dad there with Margie." Sunny pointed at a white haired man with a platinum blonde. "I guess one of the things that makes him hot to her is he still has all of his hair.”  Sunny quipped.  “Well if he’s not using pharmaceuticals for some things, I want to grow up to be just like him.”  “No pills that I know of.” Sunny said then shivered.  “Can we not talk about this?  Did you bring your guitar?”  Smiling, Jake said, “yes I did.”  He hopped up to get it.  He returned to his chair then started picking the strings.  When he started the chords for one of his favorite songs, she started singing softly with him.  The harmony she provided did things to Jake.  They sang and talked softly over his gently strumming until the light went out over the tables and in the nearby cabin. </p><p> </p><p>Jake helped her up the steps into the trailer then checked her bruised knee.  When she settled on the sofa, he joined her.  She pulled up the digital recorder feed on the tv by the door.  She played a movie he loved so he put his arm around her shoulders, and they quoted lines through the movie and traded trivia.  By sunup they were still on the sofa asleep in each other’s arms.  Sunny needed Jake’s help getting off the sofa with her sore leg that wouldn’t bend. Jake quipped he could <em>help</em> with the tiny toilet too.  She shook her head there.   “I have a high seated one so I’m okay there.  Just don’t look at the mirror because I can’t shut the door with my leg.”  Jake pursed his lips instead of smiling.  He stepped out of the trailer when she opened the water closet door.   Looking at the ground fog around the pond, he stretched then moved to his SUV to get his bag.  He walked over to the water shack, where he showered, shaved and brushed his teeth.  Dressing in fresh jeans, undershirt, over shirt and putting on his leather wrist cuff, Jake thought about how <em>good</em> it was to have Sunny in his arms during the night. </p><p> </p><p>Coming back to the trailer he knocked.  Sunny was finishing brushing her teeth over the kitchen sink when she said, “Ith thopen.”  She was refreshed, washed hair pulled back in a ponytail.  Clean shorts and tank top.  Socks and hiking boots.  Jake looked at all that bare skin, <em>her legs, chest, shoulders and neck</em>.  He wasn’t so sure he could stay in this little trailer for breakfast and keep his libido in check.  She pointed him back to the door.  “Let’s go. Breakfast is at May Belle’s.  We can get the good chairs if we leave right now.”  Jake followed her to his vehicle, he helped her in and followed her directions to the diner. </p><p> </p><p>A large semi-private dining room had two large arrangements of tables in it.  Running down the middle of each seating were platters of pancakes, breakfast meats and pitchers of drinks.   Taking the seats at the head of one table, Sunny and Jake filled their plates and let the waitresses fetch far away platters.  Sunny joked with the workers, then explained.  "These gals are all married into the family.  Most of them are the kids’ generation."  Then Charity walked in.  She had on a matching waitress uniform.  Her hair was done up in a near beehive.   <em>She looked like Flo from the tv show “Alice.”</em>  Cousins and the older folks trickled in.  Within the hour the place was packed, and conversations were shouting matches across the room.  Feeling stuffed and restless, Sunny led Jake out of the diner by the hand.  She directed his driving to the trail head along the back side of the pond.  “I have to walk, or this knee is going to stiffen and give me hell.  I’m trying to avoid more physical therapy.  Charity’s<em> precious little girl</em> is my therapist and she will <em>torture</em> me to get even for you.”  Jake laughed again.  Sunny told him about the family dynamics.  "What you saw there were the youngest of 16 siblings and their kids.  There are 25 cousins with 12 spouses, 2 uncles, and 4 aunts with spouses or ‘friends.’  My dad is the oldest of the youngest.  The youngest boy and girl are gone, so, he can’t be counted as one of the babies.  Three times a year we get together as an <em>adults only</em> crowd.  One summer birthday, One spring birthday and between Christmas and New Year’s.  All other gatherings have grand kids, great grand kids and great-great grand kids.  There are 165 of us now.” </p><p> </p><p>Jake compared his moderate sized family.  “Between, mama and dad’s families, I guess we could scare up 75.  Then you count the workers of the family businesses.  That would add an additional 100.”   Standing on a bluff over the water they rested.  The family had another water shack up on the bluff.  Sunny pulled out reusable bottles, washed them then filled them.  After using the facilities, she pointed Jake to a chainsaw carved bench.  They talked more about family obligations.  Then work.  “You collect antiques, don’t you?” Jake opened the conversation.  Sunny told him about the things she had gathered in her collecting.  "I brought back Uncle Issac’s sewing machine from my cousin’s place.  She had it and some other stuff in a vault like storm shelter.  Her mother’s family had a fruitwood crochet hook that’s ancient and a matching pair of knitting needles.  I brought those to show my aunt Fiona.  I was hoping she could date them for me.  I know that the sewing machine is from 1851.”   Jake was vocal in his impressions.  He added information he knew, things he had written about each craft and they talked about other collected items.  When the lunch bell rang at the picnic grounds below the bluff, they were almost back to the SUV.  “That was a great second date.”  She told Jake as he helped her into the passenger side.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the food picked over and too many kids in the pond.  Jake asked Sunny for a tour of the brewery.  Instead of walking the grounds she drove them to the garage and pulled out a multi-seated atv.   She started through the vineyard, then the hops field.  They get the wheat from back home in Oklahoma.  They grow barley in both places, but I think the California barley has a better flavor.  She drove through the “brewing barn” in a pre-marked lane.  There he saw other vehicles like theirs parked in the barn near the office space.  Coming out into the parking lot of the pub.  Sunny tempted Jake with the food at the pub.  “I have a friend Hardison and his business partner Eliot that would love to see this place.”  He said.   Jake enjoyed the beer battered fry up and malt vinegar sprinkled fried potatoes.  They had flights of spring beers and pairings for the food.   Jake had a great time but was feeling sleepy after all the food, beer and the growing heat.  Sunny put him back in the ATV and took him to the orchard.  There, she pushed him into a double hammock and fell in with him.  Every 5<sup>th</sup> tree had a hammock tied to it.  The pungent smell of fruiting tree blossoms perfumed the air and swaying in the hammock created a cooling breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Jake and Sunny napped in the shade with the bees and flies ignoring the people.  Jake was in <em>Heaven</em>.  Sunny heard his stomach growl before she heard the dinner bell peal through the farm.  She told him she didn’t want dinner with the crowd.   She took him back to the pub to pick up a “Lover’s basket” Back out on the land they had a picnic near the draft horses’ pasture.  They tried tasting bottles of wine with the roasted duck, bruschetta, and fruited cheese spreads.  From the bottom of the basket Sunny pulled out thin bars of dark chocolate to go with the final tasting bottle.  Jake wished he had his guitar as the sun started going down.  Instead Sunny turned on a playlist on her phone.  She enticed Jake to dance with her in the cleared dirt near a gate.  Slow dancing and an easy two step kept Sunny in his arms.  At the end of the play list, Jake was once again saying.  “I want to fall into bed with you and never, ever leave.”  She smiled and said, “well now that we had our third and a fourth date, I think I should quote Top Gun. ‘Take me to bed or lose me forever.’”  Jake hustled her to the vehicle, drove like a mad man to the pond and carried her over his shoulder into the travel trailer.  </p><p> </p><p> Sunny’s dad had pulled the trailer into a copse of trees, on the far side of the pond.   Jake was so glad as his need for Sunny overrode his ability to stay quiet.  He praised and worshiped her body with words and touches before laying over her in the bed.  Instrumentals of country love songs played on the blue tooth speaker beside the bed.  Jake sang along with the music turning phrases to fit the moment.  They were slow with their first connection of their bodies.  Then the rocking and strokes were slow and loving.  He sang with the fast songs and keep time with the slow ones.  When the need between them had built into a soul melding moment, Jake watched her eyes darken and lightning bolts of pleasure dance in them before the same happened to him.  She watched the reflection of her own orgasm in Jake’s face. In the aftermath of their first love making, Jake rolled her with him to stay buried in her when he was afraid he was hampering her breathing.  Her head tucked under his chin; they gave in to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>For three more days they camped on the farthest corner of the farm.  The travel trailer was set up on a concrete pad that once housed a mobile home.  Hooking up to water and the electricity they played house on the highest hill of the property.  They overlooked the whole spread.  On the second day when she left to fetch the lunch and dinner baskets, he replaced the hook and needles.  He opened a library portal from the trailer and just handed the items in before closing it from the outside.  He called Flynn and told him Jake was taking a vacation.  He drove home with Sunny in his SUV following her father and Margie with the truck and trailer.   The long drive was almost more than they could stand with touches and teasing words they were in a sexual frenzy once again when her father called to say he was staying at Margie’s for the night.    Sunny had the beach house and Jake all to herself each night and curbed their activities while Margie was there to cook and clean. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>